Edostuck AU
by LilMudheart
Summary: Karkat Vantas is apart of the Shinsengumi, a group of samurai who served the shogun. During one of his many battles he meets Nepeta Leijion, a wealthy girl from a wealthy family opposing against the shogun. Soon the two unite as partners and go on many missions with opposing enemies. Over time they begin to develop feelings for each other in the warring age. AU Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1: Enter Nepeta Leijion!

**A/N: **Welcome to the first chapter of Edostuck! A Homestuck AU that is during the Edo Period and so happens to also begin Humanstuck!

As you may notice that the characters are somewhat out of character, I apologize for that- but as chapters go on I promise they will be way, way more in character.

Please excuse the shortness of this chapter ^^' I promise it will get longer!

* * *

The rain fell down over the battle-field. Many had fallen to the blood-stained ground as many rejoiced over the victory of another war. A young man, no more than perhaps seventeen years of age, stood beside a tall, lanky man with brown hair. The rain fell down upon the two, plastering their clothes to their skin and weighing both of them down. Finally the tall, lanky man spoke up. "Karkat, why do we fight for the thogun when many oppothe againtht him?"

This question was passed through with every single war that was raged in between forces. Karkat never knew the answer to the question that the tall, lanky man asked him. "I don't know Sollux, but I hope I will someday." Every battle he said the same answer to his dear friend, which was then received with a grunt.

"Commander Sollux, we caught _something._" The way something was said caught Karkat's attention. In the hands of two soldiers was a hooded figure, fighting to get free. A low growl came from this figure, as the two men held many weapons of all kinds.

"Oh? Then what ith thith _thomething?"_ Sollux raised an eye-brow over his blue eye, gazing at his loyal soldiers.

"A _woman _spy." The soldier to first speak pushed back the hood from the hooded figure to reveal exactly what they said, a woman. Karkat noticed her freckled cheeks and her slightly darkened skin. Her eyes were a bright olive green, standing out on her slightly darkened skin. Curls of light brunette hair rested on her head, and stopped to a little bit below her chin. Feeling warmth spread into his face he looked away from the woman spy, but only to turn his eyes towards her once again.

"A fine woman indeed!" Sollux's hand went under the girl's chin, but was only greeted with her teeth. She bit down into his hand, causing him to yelp in pain and pull his hand away. She let out a low hiss, narrowing his eyes towards him. "Quite fiethy ath well!"

"We lost a man to her, sir. She took him down once he grabbed a hold of her."

"Oh? Ith that true?" A small cunning smile came to Sollux's face then. "I bet she will love a night with uth until we can thend her off for interrogation."

Karkat watched as the girl let out a low growl, and let her gaze flicker over to him. She gave him a look of seemingly anger, but sadness at the same time. He gulped once, and turned his deep brown, almost red, eyes away from the girl. Yet his eyes only turned back to her as Sollux came up with a question.

"Girl, what ith your name?"

"Nepeta. Nepeta Leijion." A startled sound came from those who could hear her say her name. Even Karkat stifled a sound at her last name. _Leijion._ A member from the Leijion family.

"Oh? Tho you are the prized daughter of the Leijion family." Sollux let out a low snicker. "I heard you were alwayth guarded by thome big, thcary, body guard."

"Equius has _no_ control over the actions I take fur my family!" Karkat watched Nepeta closely now, waiting for Sollux to make a move as to smack her or some other punishment. Yet all Sollux did was raise an eyebrow and then look over his shoulder to Karkat. He felt frozen under Sollux's gaze, and forced himself to stare into his mix-matched eyes.

"Karkat, take Mith Leijion with you for the night. I don't need some wench coming with me when I have a loving wife at home waiting for me." Karkat just simply nodded to the order as the two samurai holding her tied her hands together. Nepeta winced in pain as they roughly tied rope around her wrists, and kicked her to stand up.

The girl didn't stand for this one bit. With one jump she kicked on of the samurai's straight in the jaw, causing him to scream and fall over in pain. She landed on the ground, as graceful as a cat, with a smirk across her face. Yet she was then greeted with a smack across the face, landing on the ground. Having lost his temper, Sollux smacked the girl, and showed no pity as he turned away from her, leaving Karkat to the girl.

Now that Karkat looked at her, he realized how young she was. She looked to be no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen, and looked fragile like. Feeling pity for the young girl, he went beside her and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" His voice was unusually soft, compared to his normal gruff, yelling voice.

"As if it would matter to you." The looked away from Karkat, turning her olive green gaze away from him. A small bruise was appearing on where Sollux smacked her.

"Well it does matter, fuckass." His response shocked Nepeta. Karkat was staring at her with now dark, narrowed, seemingly crimson colored eyes. She said nothing more at that point, completely sitting their in silence. Karkat was growing impatient, so in response to her silence he scooped her up in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing!? This is pawsitively embarrassing on your part!" Her voice came out as somewhat a shriek as he held her bridal style. Karkat then carried her over to his horse, and placed her on top of the horse. In a quick huff he was also upon the horse, putting his arms around her as he grabbed the reins. She said nothing more as the horse began to move, only leaning into Karkat and snuggling up close to him for warmth.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments or Crit.? Both are Accepted ^^


	2. Chapter 2: A Changing RunIn!

**A/N: **Chapter 2 came fairly early! Mainly because I was itching to begin it! This time it's in Nepeta's POV. I'll be switching back and forth between Nepeta and Karkat, but mostly sticking with Nepeta.

I'm introducing more of the characters in this chapter- well sort of. You learn about Kanaya and you will learn that Nepeta has two cousins she considers sisters that will play a HUGE part in the whole story line.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but Nepeta couldn't find herself to break apart from the shinsengumi's chest. She hardly knew the man, but for some reason felt as if she had known him for ages. Yet that feeling was pushed away soon enough when the horse came to a halt and the samurai dismounted himself from the horse. He looked at her with deep brown, almost red eyes, and put his arms out. "Come on."

"What?" Nepeta blinked her olive green eyes a couple of times in confusion.

"Slide off the horse, and land in my arms, fuckass!" The girl let out a low growl towards his attitude, but obeyed his command and slid off the horse. She landed in his arms, and was slowly brought close to him. Her heart beat rapidly suddenly, and she felt her face grow hot. Nepeta looked away from his face as he muttered a stream of cuss words.

Nepeta glanced at the boy's face, studying his features. He had somewhat high-cheek bones for a man, but his face was sturdy and very handsome. His deep, dark eyes looked more so red as she stared at them more and more. He had somewhat long eye-lashes, but for some reason they added to the character he carried upon his face. He was incredibly pale, paler than her own guardian Equius was. Soon the boy caught her staring at him, and turned to glare at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at!?"

"N-Nothing!" Nepeta turned her gaze away from his face, blushing completely at the idiocy she just displayed. Warmth then began to flood over her as he continued carrying her into a large estate. Her eyes gazed around her, taking in her surroundings completely.

_It's like home. _The large cherry blossom trees, a small koi pond, and many other elements were tied into this place. She almost didn't notice when a tall, elegant woman wearing western fashion walked up. Her hair was short-cropped, which was very unwomanly. Yet for some reason it fit her better than a regular hair-style would, or at least what Nepeta had thought.

The woman was slightly taller than the samurai, and her hair was jet black. The woman's face was covered in make-up, and she looked down at the boy and Nepeta with jade green eyes. "I'm guessing this girl is currently a hostage of some sort, Karkat?"

_Karkat… _Nepeta hadn't taken note to his name, and now had learned it much later on before she could actually say anything. A little thought came to her mind for a nickname, but she quickly pushed it away.

"She's Nepeta Leijion, of the Leijion Family." That's when everything broke loose. The tall woman's jade green eyes widened as she teetered on her feet.

"N-N-Nepeta Leijion!?"

"That's just what I said, Kanaya!" The tall woman, which Nepeta now learned to be named Kanaya, took of her glove from her right hand, and smacked Karkat across the face with her glove. Nepeta could feel the wind from her glove, and glanced up at Karkat who showed no emotion.

"Do you realize what you have done!?" Kanaya was furious, and was bursting upon Karkat. Nepeta flinched at what was about to be said, fearing deeply of what was about to be said. "You are dealing with the second richest family in all of Japan, and not to mention she is the only child that is of pure birth in that family!" A silence broke in as Nepeta avoided both of their gazes. It was true. She had two cousins who were considered sisters, but could never be the next leader of the family.

"Is this true, Miss Leijion?" Karkat's gruff voice was somewhat in a whisper, but it audible enough for Nepeta to hear. She nodded slowly, and another silence was met. Letting out a huff Karkat pushed past Kanaya, still carrying Nepeta. She closed her olive green eyes, leaning in towards Karkat and snuggling into his warmth. A low purr came from her throat as she naturally cuddled into Karkat. It was a thing she had done with Equius and as well as her two cousins considered to be sisters.

Too soon Nepeta was dropped straight onto her butt, landing on the hard ground. A little 'oof' escaped her as her body met the ground. The sudden loss of warmth hit her hard, and she began shivering. Soon her olive green eyes glanced up to Karkat's deep red eyes, staring at her. His look was filled with pity, but when she looked at him it completely disappeared.

Karkat then closed the sliding door and left Nepeta alone. She sat there on the floor, shivering in her wet clothes. _It would be better if I took some of the extra stuff I don't need on. _With that thought in mind she stood up and took off her large over-coat. Instantly loads of weight came off from her as she dropped it to the ground. The blues that were upon her dark green coat were darkened as they had been streaked with rain.

Next she took off her light blue kosode, watching as it hit the floor. The white underneath her kosode was soaked through, and clung to her skin. She let out a sigh, knowing how long it took to draw all of this. In the midst of taking off every extra piece of clothing Karkat entered with no warning.

Nepeta stood there frozen, her olive green eyes widening and her face reddening. Karkat also stood there frozen, his deep red eyes widening and his face also reddening. In his arms was a light green kimono, which now lay on the floor as he had dropped it in shock. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes kept flickering to her chest.

Realizing her chest was wide open she quickly covered it and began to scream. Yet before she could fully scream Karkat was in front of her, covering her mouth. He then proceeded to pap her face and 'shoosh' her gently. Her olive green eyes were still wide as he began to speak in a gentle voice. "Get dressed in the kimono and go down the hall, turn to the right, and come in for dinner. Kanaya demanded you be properly treated as long as you are here."

Karkat then turned away from her and left her alone to change. Nepeta stood there in complete shock as her wet hair clung to her burning red face. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she kneeled down and picked up the crumpling green kimono. Her olive green eyes glanced up at the sliding door, and then back down to the kimono. _Will I join them for dinner?_

* * *

__**A/N: **Aha! A dead end!

Well I'm hoping to release the next chapter fairly soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Time!

**A/N: **Sorry for the Wait! I had no muse for this chapter until today, at night.

This is finally a slightly longer chapter, as my muse wanted to add a small section of Karkat in here. Also I apologize for if Nepeta seems a bit out of character when she argues with Karkat- it just seemed to fit at that moment.

* * *

The smell of cooking food wavered from one building, which was separated from the main house. Nepeta slowly began to move towards it, feeling the kimono she was given to wear tighten to her skin. It wasn't exactly the biggest kimono in the world, and was causing her breathing to shorten less in her chest. Yet she's worn worse, and by worse she means western wear. Her sandals click-clacked against the ground, and became more quiet as she neared the smell of food.

Peeking her head in through the slightly cracked door she saw Kanaya and another person cooking. The other person looked much friendlier than the rest did, despite his odd hair-do. The man had legs, but they didn't look like real legs. In fact they looked almost robotic. She leaned in more to see as close as she could without coming in, and ended up tripping over her other foot and wobbling in.

Both heads turned towards her, and she felt her cheeks grow red. Kanaya just did a small, friendly smile and turned towards Nepeta completely. "Looks like you found the kitchen instead of where dinner is served!"

"I-I can just leave then."

"Oh no, no, no that won't do. Come and help me with food!" Kanaya had a friendly smile on her lips as she continued with her sentence, "Tavros here is no help at all. He's already burnt every batch of tea he has made so far!" The man, now more so seemingly a boy, flushed and scratched his head nervously. His brown, tussled hair looked a bit greasy as he scratched it a bit, causing Nepeta to bite down on her tongue before commenting on it. His skin was a relative shade to Nepeta's own, just a slight shade darker. He also had some freckles, not many, and had orangey, amber eyes.

Tavros then turned to her, catching her stare. Nepeta quickly smiled and did a small bow. "I'm Nepeta Leijon."

"I-I've heard." He took a pause between both words, and his voice was scratchy. It was also seemingly feminine, as if he was only thirteen years of age. Suddenly he realized he almost seemed rude and held up his hands. "I-I mean, uh, K-K-Karkat has said s-s-so much about you!" Then he whacked himself on the head. "I-I-I mean, uh-!"

Nepeta let out a small giggle at his confusion, covering her mouth slightly. "That's purrfectly fine on how you know who I am." There it was. Her little cat pun. She had been using them since she was a little girl, and fell in love with cats of all kinds. She ended up adding little cat puns here and there, not being able to hold herself back from doing so.

Tavros turned a shade of red now, looking away from Nepeta. "W-Well, N-Nepeta, I-I'm, uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram." Nepeta smiled at his little stutters, already guessing he wasn't very good at talking to others.

"Nice to meet you, Tavros!" Her olive green eyes lit up, causing his orangey, amber eyes to also light up. Kanaya let out a small giggle, looking at the two.

"It seems as if Tavros has actually made a friend in less than five minutes. Looks like Karkat owes Gamzee now."

"Gamzee?" Nepeta already was wondering who this Gamzee-fellow was."

"Oh! Gamzee is our very tall… and, well, _unique_ friend." She emphasized unique, causing Nepeta to flinch slightly. She wondered what kind of unique he was… For Nepeta has met many unique people in her life, and feared many of them. "Oh, goodness! I forgot to make the sake and tea!" Kanaya quickly looked at Nepeta, her eyes suddenly pleading. "Can you make it dear?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Karkat paced back and forth in where dinner was to be served. _Why the hell did I walk in like that without knocking! What a stupid fuckass I am! _He then suddenly sat down, pounding his head with his fist. He really didn't mean to intrude on Nepeta changing, but in a way didn't regret intruding.

_I am such a sick man. _The vision of Nepeta's body, even if it was still mostly dressed, sent him shudders up and down his spine. He could almost see through the white she wore under her kosode. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he continued pounding against his head with his fist. He felt sick, so, so sick on the inside for thinking in such a way of a woman. He felt a tremble take hold of him each time he remembered that in his head.

"Is everything fine my motherfucking bro?" There came the somewhat croaking voice of Gamzee. Karkat's deep red eyes turned towards the very tall man. His face was covered in white paint again, and it made him look terrifying. His dark skin made the white glow, and his black, frizzy hair that stuck out everywhere was adding to the factor of fear. A sigh escaped Karkat as he stood up and went over to Gamzee, wiping off the white face paint.

"No, Gamzee, everything is not fine." His deep red eyes then looked away from Gamzee's face. "We currently have Nepeta Leijon with us, in this household, and she is basically fucking royalty! And you know what I did!?"

"I don't know bro."

"I fucking walked in on her changing! Changing! I didn't even knock." He was somewhat shouting, cursing at himself and to Gamzee. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Why it's mother fucking fine, bro. I'm sure she didn't mind." He let out a little chuckle at that, causing chills to run down Karkat's spine. He feared Gamzee deeply, ever since the incident where he had almost killed everyone in the house.

"I just don't know Gamz—" At that precise moment one of the sliding doors flew open, causing Karkat to turn around to face who ever the fuck opened the door so rudely. Yet before he could bark out angrily, his breath caught in his throat to see Nepeta. His mouth hung wide open, and his face was a deep shade of red.

"Karkat, close your mouth. You are going to catch flies." Kanaya's command caused his mouth to shut almost immediately, causing Karkat to also turn his eyes away from Nepeta. She looked gorgeous in the kimono, and it was causing his heart to thump wildly in his chest. He honestly didn't expect her to show up, and didn't at all expect her to walk in chatting with Tavros and helping carry food.

* * *

Nepeta felt her face grow warm at Karkat's reaction. Yet she quickly pushed away her feelings of happiness as she continued chatting with Tavros. He was talking about how his legs had gotten blown off completely in a war. "A, uh, mechanic named, Uhhh, Equius, I think, gave me new legs."

At the mention of her guardian's name she almost dropped everything she carried. Yet she forced herself to hold onto everything and just simply nod to Tavros. "Equius is my furriend and guardian." Her voice came out as a mutter, yet Tavros heard her and slowly grew quiet.

"Kanaya, Uh, where do Nepeta and me put, uh, these?" Tavros looked over to Kanaya, and at that moment Nepeta did too. Kanaya tapped her chin, having not carried anything herself and having Tavros and Nepeta carry everything.

"Right here." She indicated with her foot to the center of the room. As if this was a que Tavros dashed over and set down the items he was carrying. Nepeta followed him, and set down everything she carried, only to almost bump into Gamzee. She knew it was him by his outrageous height and his appearance. Nepeta quickly backed up, but was only then grabbed and hugged. She let out a squeak and Kanaya let out a small gasp at Gamzee's actions.

"Nepeta Leijon! It's good to see a mother fucking sis after five years of no contact!" He then released Nepeta, allowing her to look at Gamzee once again. That was when she noticed him, which caused her olive green eyes to widen, and stare into his indigo ones.

"Gamzee Makara! The man who had beaten Equius in a duel and still gave him the position of guarding me!" The tall man nodded in approval at how much Nepeta remembered. As if this was a queue, she leaped at him, despite the tight kimono, and hugged him. The tall man had actually fallen over from the force of her leap, laughing at the energetic girl. Karkat let out a stifled cough at the sight, avoiding his eyes. Nepeta didn't realize that a door had knocked over at her leap onto Gamzee. Instantly she jumped up, along with Gamzee and began dipping her head repeatedly.

"I'm sorry!" She repeated this about ten times before Karkat whacked her on the top of the head. She let out a little whine at this sudden action, and rubbed the top of her head. She looked up to see Karkat in fumes.

"I just fucking fixed that door!" He screamed at her, causing her to take a step back. Yet her guardian, Equius, always taught her to not stand to be yelled at.

"Then maybe you should do a better job next time!" She yelled back, letting out a little hiss at the end of her sentence. The two were in each others faces, in fumes, until Nepeta gave in and took a step back. She let out a little sigh. "I'm very sorry fur the door, Karkitt—Karkat." She almost had said the nickname she had given him in his head, and winced when he flinched.

"Alright you two, enough! Let's get to eating!" Kanaya pushed the two away from each other, and quickly set up for everyone. Kanaya was sneaky though, and had purposely set up Karkat and Nepeta next to each other, laughing lightly in her head. Or at least this is what Nepeta had thought she was doing in her head as she sat next to Karkat.

After the food had been served, Nepeta clapped her hands together, chopsticks in both palms, and dipped her head, saying "Itadakimasu*!" She then began to dig in to her meal, starving from the long day.

* * *

**A/N: ***Itadakimasu Means "Thank You For the Meal" In Japanese

Ohohoho, Kanaya has an evil side? Why I think yes. Why? Because she isn't some bland, uptight character. Just notice in Homestuck her character more. Is she bland? No. Is she uptight? No.

I'm hoping to release the next chapter fairly soon!


End file.
